


Lessons Learned

by Kenunot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenunot/pseuds/Kenunot
Summary: Dimitri's coronation should be the happiest of days, but for Byleth all it brings is insecurities of what their titles mean for the future of their relationship and all of Fodlan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Dimitri response to getting picked to dance for the White Heron Cup and it just spiralled into this. I hope you like it

Byleth felt an overwhelming warmth when he watched Dimitri be crowned the King of Faerghus. Byleth couldn’t describe the joy he felt seeing Dimitri cry out of happiness instead of pain. He really thought that this was the turning point in Dimitri’s life, his decision to ignore his ghosts and Enbarr to save his people from Cornelia in Fhirdiad shows that he was finally making decisions based on what he thought was right not the ghosts that plagued him. Byleth wanted to cry with Dimitri when he watched the country that had chased Dimitri away welcome him back with songs and cheers. Watching Dimitri start to heal and make small steps to try to fix his past mistakes and make the effort into being the leader he was always meant to be if maybe the road had been a little kinder made Byleth very proud.

Yet as proud as he felt nothing would beat the amusement he felt watching Dimitri actually enjoy the small coronation ball that was thrown against his protests. While Byleth himself was hiding from the festivities in the corner Dimitri wasn’t much to his surprise. Very early into the night Sylvain had placed a wine glass into Dimitri’s hand and pulled him into a line dance that Byleth hadn’t seen before. Sylvain seemed to keep his hands firmly on Ingrid and Dimitri as by both their faces they would bolt the moment Sylvain took his eyes off them. Mercedes and Ashe were teaching Dedue with kind faces as the man of Duscur would flush with every fumbled step, and Felix was struggling to keep the scowl on his face as Annette danced with him.

Byleth felt content as he watched his former students forget about the war for the night and just be happy with each other. While he watched all of their interactions especially when Flayn took over Sylvain’s job of forcing Dimitri to dance when the king thought he was finally free. But, his eyes always strayed back to Dimitri and the flush on his cheeks from his never emptying wine glass, his ears straining to hear the kings laughter from his secluded spot. Yet, his happy seclusion couldn’t stay uninterrupted throughout the entire night.

“ Byleth.” Seteth nodded his head in greeting as he invaded Byleth’s corner.

“ Seteth, are you enjoying the festivities?” Byleth asked giving his advisor a polite smile.

“ I don’t think it’s an appropriate expense during the war” Seteth admitted with a shake of his head and Byleth felt his chest get tight.

“ Dimitri didn’t want it.” Byleth tried to defend. “Gilbert said it would be necessary in cementing his rule since the Kingdom has been so split in the past five years.” Byleth felt uncomfortable with the unhappy look that Seteth gave him, and it only got worse as his advisor’s face went blank.

“ I just hope that this is the last distraction on our Journey to save Lady Rhea, something that I hope is still your first priority ” Seteth pointedly spoke making Byleth’s chest hurt. Byleth couldn’t truly be mad at his advisor, he knew that Seteth gave him his complete trust and all he asked in return was for it not to be abused. Byleth understood and was self aware enough that he seemed to be ignoring his duty as the temporary head of the Church of Seiros. He understood that saving Rhea was important as in many ways she  _ was  _ the Church just as much as the goddess. Yet, he had aligned with the Kingdom and followed what Dimitri had wanted since he had awoken and returned to Garreg Mach.

“ Saving Lady Rhea will never stop being my priority.” Byleth insisted his voice slightly raised and sharp. “ But helping King Dimitri take back Fhirdiad made strategic sense so the Empire can no longer call reinforcements from Cornelia in the north if we invade Enbarr.” Seteth sighed “ I am not denying that this is helpful, but you must understand that Byleth the professor and Byleth the Archbishop must be two different individuals.I understand you feel an urge and need to guide Dimitri as his professor. This is why you have been following and helping him with his goals since you’ve awoken. But you are not a subject of Faerghus, you are the leader of the Church of Seiros’s until Rhea is found. While our goals have been lined up thus far in fighting the Empire, there will come a time when the church’s needs and the kingdoms will clash. You must learn to become impartial to Dimitri for the sake of the church. The church cannot suffer due to your personal feelings and you must learn to understand that.” 

Byleth avoided Seterh’s gaze, he knew deep down that his advisor was right and he hated that it was true. Byleth knew that he loved Dimitri, loved him more then he should as his old professor and he knew that Dimitri unintentionally and unknowingly took advantage of that. Yet, Seteth saw right through all of his excuses that Dimitri’s ideas were good and would help the church for what they were a man taking advantage of his power to help someone they loved. It made Byleth feel ill to be called out for it, made him feel ill that there would come a time where for the sake of his position he might have to part ways with Dimitri. He knew it might always happen, he had planned for it when he was just his professor and graduation would sweep him away to become king. Yet, Byleth never thought that it would be more than a title change because he would always be his professor and not a rival leader. 

Seteth was right, just because they had a close bond now doesn’t mean it wont go sour later just looking at the Empire showed that. But, Byleth hated having the reality of the world being shoved down his throat when he had been trying to hard to forget and ignore it.

“ I need fresh air.” Byleth excused himself not waiting for Seteth’s answer almost fleeing towards the balcony. He didn’t want anyone to see him in the few times that his blank expression fell into something darker, especially when everyone around him was so happy. The moment that he opened the doors and walked out into the chilled night air he felt a strange sense of relief as his eyes started to sting. He hated crying since he discovered that he could, but there was still such a freedom in actually being able to feel something other than emptiness. As he walked towards the railing and leaned against it he felt his tears start to fall down his cheeks. He tried closing his eyes to listen to the songs from the peasants below and let the muffled words fill his brain so his thoughts and tears could stop, but they wouldn't.

“ What if I don’t even want to be Archbishop?” Byleth muttered to himself, the deep aching thought that had been following him since the position was forced onto him. He didn’t want the pressure of being a leader anymore, he felt unworthy of Rhea position and trust, he felt unfit for Seteth’s high expectations. He felt like a puppet for others to move to their whims, and he felt like he was slowly losing himself to the changes they wanted from him. Yet, when he was with Dimitri and the rest of the Blue Lions he felt needed, but not controlled by their need of him. He didn’t want to be separated from them, just to fulfill the church's needs. He just felt so conflicted that it was eating at him.

“ Professor?!” he heard Dimitri’s confused excitement reach his ears. Byleth’s eyes widened and his body tensed as he felt the man approach him from behind. He quickly quickly brushed his tears away before turning towards Dimitri to give him a small smile.

“ I can’t believe you left me to suffer in there.” Dimitri’s cheeks were still flushed as he stopped in front of Byleth to hand him a wine glass. “ I brought this for you.” Dimitri told him with a large smile, that did little to calm to storm inside of him.

“ It didn’t look like you were suffering in there.” Byleth sighed trying his best to keep how upset he was from Dimitri.

“ But I was, I wanted to dance with you.” he admitted before flushing bright red and covering his mouth which Byleth found endearing.

“ That’s not true, you have people that you like being with besides me.” Byleth frowned before reaching up to pull his hands away from his mouth.

“ You haven’t drinken my gift yet.” Dimitri blurted out as soon as Byleth pulled at his fingers changing the subject. Byleth just started down at his right hand swirling the red liquid inside for a few times before meeting Dimitri’s eyes again. 

“ I don’t like the taste.” Byleth admitted his eyes downcast as he remembered all the times his father would would drag him into pubs and offer him alcohol. His father would always laugh and ask if he was really his kid when Byleth would make a disgusted face so unlike his usually stoic one. But he instantly felt guilty when Dimitri tried to take it back his smile falling for just a brief moment, so against his better judgement he tilted his head back gulping the wine as quickly as possible.

Byleth felt his nose scrunch up and his mouth move in a grimace as the taste of the wine settled against his tongue. Byleth started to breath heavily in and out of his nose in discomfort as he waited for the strong taste to lesson in his mouth. Yet as terrible he felt in drinking there was something so funny about watching the shocked look on Dimitri’s face turn into chest heaving laughter.

“ Why would you drink it, if you hate it that much?” Dimitri laughed grabbing onto his shoulders causing Byleth to genuinely smile.

_ I always do the things I don’t like when I know it will make someone I care about happy.  _ Byleth thought to himself snorting at the parallelism between this tiny situation to his great internal stress.

“ I’m glad you were so easy to find.” Dimitri told him after his laughter died down.

“ I got nervous when I didn’t see you talking to Seteth anymore, but I understand how overwhelming parties can be.” Byleth bit his lip, his mind just wanting to release why exactly he left the party, but he didn’t want to add to Dimitri’s own stress so he kept quiet.

“ I just had to find you because I couldn’t let this night end without celebrating with the person who made it possible for me to even be here.” Dimitri eyes were lit up like warm candles as he took the cup from Byleth setting it on the railing.

“ Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” Dimitri asked reaching out a slightly shaking hand to Byleth which he just stared at.

“ I don’t know how.” Byleth admitted a bit sheepishly trying not to laugh as the man’s eyes bugged out a bit in shock.

“ So you're telling me that the man that forced me to dance in the White Heron Cup, the man that taught me how to dance doesn’t know how.” Dimitri pulled his hand back to rub at his forehead in disbelief. Byleth didn’t even know how to respond to that, because Byleth truly was the most under qualified person to give the Blue Lions a full rounded education.

“ I just told you what I read in a book on the matter, I taught you and the other students many things that way.” Dimitri shook his head as amusement replaced his disbelief and his eyes attained a mischievous glint to them.

“ You are truly an enigma professor.” Dimitri smirked. “ Remember when I said I would curse you for making me learn how to dance?” he added suddenly grabbing Byleth’s hand to pull him close.

“ Five years asleep wasn’t a curse enough?” Byleth felt his own cheeks start to sleep

“ Nope.” Dimitri popped the p with his joy. “It’s only fair that your curse would be to also learn.” Dimitri laughed a little maniacally as he started to guide Byleth through the steps. The proximity heated Byleth enough that the cold of both Faerghus and his thoughts could no longer effect him. He could have pulled away at anytime and stopped Dimitri’s revenge dance lesson, but he liked the feeling of Dimitri’s hand on his hip and the other holding his hand. He thought of all the times that Dimitri called him warm and how wrong he was because Byleth felt so cold when compared to him. Dimitri with the exception of the past few months had always been a warm person, someone who you could tell anything without judgement. Maybe that’s why Byleth felt himself opening up after being lulled into a warm comfort of their dance.

“ Dimitri, do you ever wonder what’s going to happen once the war is over.” Byleth asked not looking at Dimitri’s reaction to his question.

“ I’ve never really thought I would live to see it.” Dimitri admitted making Byleth’s head pop up at the shock of his honesty. Dimitri’s eyes were dark as he continued. “ All I ever thought about was killing Edelgard and then I thought I would cease to exist.” 

“ Do you still feel that way?” Byleth asked with a lump in his throat, his grip on Dimitri’s hands tightening unconsciously.

“ I know it seems strange after how I’ve acting in the past few years, but I don’t want Edelgard to die if I can avoid it” Dimitri spoke slowly like every word was carefully chosen as he avoided the other part of his earlier statement. “ I’ve been doing a lot of self reflection since Gronder Field, and truly don’t think we are that different. In my mission for revenge I was so willing to sacrifice anyone even those that I love just to make it one step closer to that goal. I think Edelgard is the exact same, except she instigated it instead of doing it in retaliation. I just wonder if she has someone close enough who cares enough to fight back against her instead of just blindly following her.I don’t think she has her Byleth.” he explained trying his best to keep a steady voice towards the end.

“ Her Byleth?” Byleth whispered his mind going completely blank.

“ Someone to reach out to you in your darkest time and do their best to pull you back into the warmth of the light.” Dimitri explained. “ I don’t think you will ever understand how much you have saved me.” Dimitri voiced cracked a bit and Byleth saw a wet gleam develop in his eye.

“ You saved yourself.” Byleth tried to insist on truly believing it, but Dimitri only shook his head with a sad smile

“ Maybe, but who believed that I was worth saving because it surely wasn’t me.” He said breaking the form of their dance to spin Byleth as if it was to emphasize that point before pulling him in closer than before.

“ I honestly believe that Edelgard thinks she is doing the right thing, that her end goal justifies the pain. But, maybe if she actually spoke to others about her goals maybe we could find other ways to achieve them without war. I think there is still time and a possibility to do that, and as her old friend and as family it should be my duty to reach out and bring her back to the light.” he said with such self assurance and confidence that Byleth felt guilty about feeling that he was only setting himself up for more pain in the future.

“ But, what if she is too far gone?” Byleth spoke with a heavy heart.

“ I believe that she is still a reasonable person, but if it turns out that I truly don’t know her I will do what needs to be done.” Dimitri sighed lifting his head to the sky. Byleth leaned the side of his head against Dimitri’s chest. Byleth wanted to bring back the conversation to the future, it was totally avoided and Byleth just wanted the comfort of some idea of what to come. But as he looked at Dimitri in the moment he understood that he was living day by day, like he used to until it was forced on him by Seteth.

After that conversation both Dimitri and him stopped following the official steps just swaying close together. At some point they had dropped each others hand and were wrapped together more like a hug then a dancing form. Byleth didn’t know how long that they stayed like that neither of them talking just being together when Dimitri broke the silence.

“ I know it’s a long time ago. But why did you force me to dance in the White Heron cup, it feels like such a risk considering so many others actually knew how to dance?” Byleth was honestly so caught off guard by the seemingly random question and ended up staying quiet too long for Dimitri’s liking trying to find the words to say.

“ I know my question might seem random…” Dimitri started and Byleth thought he was right in that assessment but he had finally came up with an answer.

“ Dorothea told me that a respectable prince should be able to charm anyone through dance” Byleth interrupted feeling a bit flushed as Dimitri paused his whole body stiffening for a moment.

“ I thought it would be an important skill for you to learn.” he admitted his eyes meeting the floor in the tiny embarrassment he was feeling.

“ Do you consider yourself charmed then?” Dimitri asked lifting Byleth’s chin up to meet his eyes. Byleth felt his mouth go dry and his pulse quicken at his words, because he has always been charmed by Dimitri, this dance had little to do with it. He had charmed him from the moment they met even when he didn’t understand it, because he chose Dimitri over Edelgard and Claude to be his professor. Yet, the question broke a dam inside him because he wasn’t just charmed by Dimitri he was in love with him. His stomach felt like it was gonna fly out of his body as Dimitri’s face went extremely red. He looked like he was about to say something, maybe take it back like it was a joke which he had done so many times in the past, but Byleth didn’t let him. He crashed his lips to Dimitri’s and for a moment everything aligned in his brain and his heart because this was right. Dimitri was in shock and didn’t respond so Byleth started to pull away before Dimitri pushed forward bringing his hands to tangle into Byleth’s hair deepening the kiss.

Dimitri’s mouth tasted bitter like the wine he has drank throughout the night, and while it might have tasted gross in his mouth it was delicious in Dimitri’s. He felt that wine could be his favorite drink if he could experience it through Dimitri always. Dimitri’s lips were chapped and rough against his, but Byleth loved the feel of it. He loved everything about the moment from the way that Dimitri’s tongue pressed against his own, the pulling of his hair and Dimitri’s warmth against him. Someone could have walked in on them in that moment and he wouldn’t have cared. Byleth felt like he was being devoured in that moment, he felt like in that kiss he was giving Dimitri all his worries, his fears, and all of his hopes and dreams. He felt so light and he wished it would last for an eternity but it didn’t.

Dimitri pulled away his pupils blown wide, his lips bright red and swollen he took a deep breath before grabbing Byleth’s hand pulling him back towards the party.

“ Lets go somewhere a little more warm and private.” Dimitri informed him as he opened the door and Byleth could only nod in excitement. Byleth felt nervous as Dimitri pulled him through the party, but nobody starred to consumed with their drinks or the people they were with. He didn’t know where Dimitri was taking him, but assumed it was his room as it was in a whole other section from where the army and himself were staying. As they walked through the halls of the castle he was shocked by how many portraits of Blaiddyd families of the past were hanging up after Cornelia’s reign. Yet, he didn’t have time to really look at them as Dimitri practically sprinted the closer he got to where he was taking him. 

Byleth found himself laughing as they reached the door and Dimitri’s crest went off splintering the wood as he opened it. Yet he didn’t laugh for long as Dimitri pulled him inside and smashed his lips against Byleth knocking the man into the door closing it in the process. Byleth gasped in shock and he felt Dimitri whisper a small apology against his mouth before tangling his tongue against his own. The continued to kiss like that until Byleth wanted more and threaded his fingers through Dimitri’s hair pulling his head back so Byleth could kiss the younger man’s throat. Byleth sucked at his throat leaving a myriad of patterns and colors on the man's next in the process. Dimitri moved his hand and slid it down Byleth’s pants gripping his erection and slowly stroking it cause Byleth to bite down on his neck. Byleth spurned by the contact unclasped Dimitri’s cloak letting it fall to the floor with a louder thud then expected.

“ Is this okay?’ Byleth whispered against Dimitri’s ear smiling a bit as goosebumps rose on the man’s neck. Dimitri nodded removing his hands from Byleth’s pants to push his jacket down his arms before kissing him roughly. Dimitri while never breaking contact started guiding Byleth back towards the bed until he fell onto it with Byleth on top between his legs. Byleth was too hot and craved more contact with Dimitri making him remove his chest plate and the tunic he wore underneath tossing them haphazardly to the floor so he could kiss Dimitri again. Dimitri smiled against his lips as Byleth tried to remove his armor with difficulty. Dimitri sat up a bit helping the man remove it with little effort. The moment it was gone Byleth pushed him back to the bed and started leaving mark up and down his chest with his mouth. Dimitri’s fingernails ran down his back making him shiver with pleasure before he moved to remove the kings boots and pants leaving him completely naked and vulnerable beneath him. Byleth felt overcome with emotion as he reached out to stroke the kings erection. He only moved his hand a few times before Dimitri pulled his hand away with a moan.

“ I have oil in the..” Dimitri tried telling him before reaching over to the bedside table himself pulling out a small bottle handing it over to Byleth. Byleth looked at it in confusion turning it in his hands before opening and sniffing the contents. It wasn’t fragrant like perfume and Byleth didn’t really understand what it was for in moment.

“ Have you never used it before?” Dimitri asked his face becoming even more flushed.

“ I don’t understand what use this has right now?” Byleth handed it back to Dimitri, feeling guilty

“ Have you never….?” Dimitri grabbed a pillow from behind him and pressed it over his face, letting out a muffled noise. Once it quieted Byleth moved and removed the pillow from Dimitri’s face.

“ Can you be my professor in this, Dimitri?.” Byleth asked hovering over Dimitri. The king bit his lip and his eyes glazed over for a brief moment before he hooked his legs over Byleth flipping their positions making Byleth gasp in surprise. Dimitri kneeled between Byleth’s legs and removed his pants giving him a kiss on his pelvic bone before he reached out and grabbed Byleth’s cock which had softened during the earlier awkwardness. Byleth squirmed a little as Dimitri moved his hand up slowly up and down the man’s shaft so he could feel the friction before pulling his hand away. Byleth moaned in protest at the loss of contact before Dimitri poured a little bit of the oil on his hand before continuing his earlier motions listening to the gasped out moans that fell from Byleth’s lips.

“ Feel the difference, it helps with the friction making it more comfortable.” Dimitri whispered in his ear. “ It will do the same inside me.” he added biting his ear making Byleth gasp and his legs hit the bed. As much as Dimitri wanted to make his beloved cum, he wanted this to last longer and go further making him pull away to start preparing himself.

“ Have you done this before?” Byleth asked curiously as Dimitri put the oil on his hands.

“ No, I read it in a book.” Dimitri tried to mimic Byleth’s response from earlier in the night.

“ After the incident with those girls that chased after me, Sylvain gave me a book all about it with a wink, but I never had the desire to look at it until I realized my feelings for you and it told me how I could be with you.”

“ That was nice of him.” Byleth heart felt warm at the small gesture from Sylvain for Dimitri’s sake.

“ It was but I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” Dimitri told him husily before he started to stroke him again with his one hand and used the other to open himself up slowly. Byleth watched with his whole body heating as he watched Dimitri’s fingers slip inside of himself. The sight was mesmerizing until he added another finger and Dimitri’s face was scrunched up, pulling Byleth out of his pleasured trance.

“ You don’t have to do this.” Byleth sat up reaching to stop Dimitri from hurting himself only for Dimitri to grab his wrist pulling him close enough that Byleth’s ear was right next to his mouth.

“ You don’t understand how long I have wanted to have you inside me, how much I have dreamed and prepared for this” he gasped out. “ I used to dream of this during your lectures and practice in my room every night, hoping one day you would gie me a pop quiz.”

Byleth found himself laughing “ Forever the diligent student.”

“ It’s not funny!” Dimitri shouted out. “ You’re making this hard to keep my erection.” Dimitri moaned out in frustration.

“ Of course of course.” Byleth grabbed the oil pouring some in his right hand before stroking Dimitri’s cock to ease his discomfort and keep him in the mood. Byleth felt his neck strain a bit as he went back to kissing Dimitri as he opened himself up further. He did so until his thighs started to shake and then he pushed Byleth back on his back.

“ I'm ready. Are you?” Dimitri moaned out 

“ Yes.” Byleth breathed out as Dimitri positioned himself over Byleth’s member sinking down slowly. Byleth felt all the air leave his lungs at the sensation of entering Dimitri, his heart felt like it was gonna tear out of his chest with how fast it was beating. The small tentative swirls that Dimitri did made Byleth feel like he had died in the best way possible. It took everything in Byleth to open his eyes that had been glued shut in the sweet sensation of being inside Dimitri. 

The sight of Dimitri made Byleth almost cum then in there because he was breathtaking. His head was leaned back slightly his mouth gaped open in a silent gasp, his eyes closed as he slowly pulled at his member. His thighs quivered as he slowly lowered and lifted himself up making choked noises when something especially felt good. Byleth was captivated as he slowly snapped his hips up making the contact hit sharper creating the lewdest sound deep from Dimitri’s chest. Byleth pulled Dimitri down to him so he could bite at the man's collarbone and stroke Dimitri’s cock on his own. The feel of Dimitri around him, and the way that the man's nails dragged across his chest was a sweet torture that he could stay under for all eternity with no complant. As their rhythm increased, so did the sounds that Dimitri made and even his own as they both drew closer to completion. The moans that Dimitri was making had long ago turned to a loud mantra of his name.

“ Are you close to cumming?” Byleth asked out in a panic as he felt like he no longer keep himself from doing so. He didn’t even get an answer as Dimitri shouted out his garbled name as he came across Byleth chest, making Byleth come himself whispering his. Dimitri had collapsed on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath. While the man was heavy, Byleth liked the weight of Dimitri on top of him. Byleth carefully grabbed the covers covering them both before he gently dragged his fingers through Dimitri’s hair watching the other man's eyes close as he hummed at the feeling. Yet, as Dimitri started to doze off all of Byleth’s insecurities and fears started to come back as the afterglow wore off.

“ Dimitri?” Byleth asked hoping that the man was still awake. When the man lightly hummed Byleth continued with his questions.

“ Why don’t you think about the future?” Dimitri slowly opened his eyes staring up at him for

“ I’ve started to see it as just the same as being stuck in the past, it just applied the what if differently. What if I did this different changes to what if this happens. As someone who has lived in the past for so long I just find it just as disastrous.” he told him a little sleepily.

“ Do you think things will be different between us when the war is over?” he asked again.

“ What brought this on?” Dimitri asked concern blooming on his face when he didn’t answer right away.

“ Things are different between us now then they were yesterday, and the day before. Relationships are always changing.” Dimitri scooted up so he can caress his cheek to try to comfort him.

“ Thats not….” Byleth sighed ready to let the subject go.

“ Then what is it Byleth?” Dimitri asked warmly like he was trying to make sure that he didn’t drop it.

“ What if Rhea doesn’t want to take her position back, what if I’m stuck being archbishop while you are king?” Byleth felt his eyes start to water out of his control and Dimitri took quick notice rubbing his thumb on his cheeks to brush them away.

“ It would just be a change in titles, we will still be Byleth and Dimitri underneath it all.” he answered calmly.

“ But, I wont get to be with you everyday, what if you forget about me. What if you find that you don’t need me anymore?” Byleth admitted with a cry. Dimitri stared at him and Byleth felt a little guilty as he watched Dimitri himself start to cry.

“ It will make our time together more special. Every moment that I have with you will never be wasted and I will cherish every second. Also I could never forget the man that saved me and loved me when I couldn’t and still struggle with it.” he told him shakily. Even as I heal I will always need you not because you are useful to me but because I love you Byleth.” Dimitri said with passion.

“ I love you, but what if a time comes when we have to choose between that and the people we have to lead.” Byleth asked seriously. 

“It might never happen Byleth.” Dimitri tried to comfort him. “ But if it does happen, I like to think that the lessons I learned from you will allow me to listen and debate to find the best solution for both of us.”

“ What if I don’t even want to be archbishop, what if I just want to be with you?” Byleth admitted getting to the bottom of his feelings.

“ I will always have a spot at my side for you if you want to run away, one that can never be filled by someone else my beloved. I can’t promise that the future will be perfect that’s impossible, but worrying about it now will only hurt you over something that might never come to be.”

“ I don’t expect you to get rid of that anxiety right away, but have some trust in yourself and me to do the right thing.” Dimitri kissed his forehead, and Byleth felt a little bit of weight removed from his chest and he felt exhausted from sharing his feelings.

“ Do you want to vent to me more?” Dimitri asked his eyes kind and welcoming. Yet, Byleth didn’t need to in that moment, because just knowing that he was there for him and willing to be a voice of reason helped more than he could ever know.

“ No you’ve done enough. My Byleth.” he kissed Dimitri’s cheek watching as his eyes started to water and a smile bloom on his face. Byleth wrapped his arms around Dimitri letting his eyes close letting him warmth surround him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it if you did please leave a kudos/comment I'd appreciate it very much :D.


End file.
